


A terrifying thought

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Caring, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, POV Tyrion, Post-Battle, Protectiveness, gratitude, post 8x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: You were the best of them.It is a terrifying thought and sadly true.





	A terrifying thought

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the episode and I wanted to write something about Sansa and Tyrion. You can interpret this in whatever way you want. I don't ship Sanrion romantically but I like their relationship in a platonic way. 
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes, I tried my best.

You were the best of them

It is a terrifying thought and sadly true. Tyrion doesn’t know what Sansa has gone through but he knows it has been painful. If he could have the chance, he would have protected her. Tyrion would die for her; no divided loyalties. That is treason and Tyrion knows it, but it doesn’t matter because they aren’t married and he is no one for her. However, if he would have the chance... No dragon queen could stop him from protecting her. Since the first time he saw her, really saw her, in the hall enduring Joffrey’s torture he knew it. Tyrion wanted to protect Sansa, he wanted to be honest with her and protect her from his own family and all the evil in the world. Tyrion wanted to protect her innocence.

He couldn’t though.

He didn’t have the power. Sansa did the right thing when she escaped from King’s Landing. Cersei would have tried to kill her... No, Cersei wouldn’t have her killed. Sansa was her property and even if she hated Sansa, Cersei felt sorry for her. His sister pitied the young and beautiful Stark and desired children for her, so she could survive her imprisonment. But after Joffrey’s death, she would have done something to Sansa and Tyrion couldn’t have stopped her. And maybe Tyrion doesn’t know anything about her personal hell since Littlefinger took care of her but she survived and now she is the Lady of Winterfell and is surrounded by people who respect and love her, therefore Sansa did the right thing that day.

Tyrion looks at her, Sansa looks regal. If Tyrion is honest with himself, Sansa has always looked regal, even with her clothes torn apart and the Hound’s cloth over her. Nobody could see that back then because she was an innocent girl, but she is a woman now. Furthermore, Sansa acts like a queen. She takes care of her people and thinks about the future of her Kingdom, even if it isn't really hers. Maybe she is no queen but is the only person who acts like one. Tyrion avoids Varys’ eyes because he is too smart and he is afraid Varys could see through his heart.

“Thank you, Tyrion.” Sansa says with a soft voice.

“Why?”

“You were very brave in the crypts.” She is smiling and Tyrion feels warm and happy. “You save us.”

“I didn’t do anything Sansa.”

“But you did. My people are safe now thanks to you.” For one second Tyrion wants to grab her hand to kiss her again this time without any fabric between her skin and his lips. He wants to tell her, he was brave because she was there because he didn’t want to become one soldier more in the army of the death; and because he wanted to protect her. Tyrion wants to tell her he would have died for her gladly.

“You are very kind, but we both know who the real hero is in this story...”

“My sister.” She finishes the sentence. Sansa is well aware of who ended the war, however, she is not there to talk about Arya but to recognize what Tyrion did and show him her gratitude. “I know who killed the Night King but in war, there is more than one hero, we both know that. Nobody ever thanked you for what you did in the battle of Blackwater, I am doing it now and I want you to know that I’m grateful for what you did in the crypts.”

Tyrion breathes and decides to take her hand delicately. Sansa doesn’t move or looks at him with disgust, in fact, she seems calm and her eyes shine with real gratitude. So Tyrion brings her hand closer till his lips touch her. The kiss is more a brush than a kiss but he is too scared to make the contact last. “Thank you, Sansa.” He says looking at her without letting her hand go yet. She smiles and nods. The moment passes and Tyrion releases her so Sansa can go to keep organizing her people.

“You should be careful.” Murmurs Varys without looking at him, his eyes glued to Sansa Stark. “I would hate to see you...”

“Lord Varys.” Tyrion cuts him. He doesn’t want to hear the truth from his lips. He knows why he is here. “I only serve one queen.” Tyrion serves Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, he repeats that thought over and over trying not to look at the woman kissed by fire like Tormund has called her several times.

“I know.” Tyrion’s eyes go to Varys who is still watching Sansa and the worst part is that he really knows and that is a terrifying thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what will happen next, but I'd like to see that people recognize Tyrion's bravery for once in his life, he deserves that. He is not a warrior but he is brave and he fights when he has even if he is scared.
> 
> And I had to mention Arya because she is the best and she deserves love and respect.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
